


Reset. Reset. Reset.

by GhostingOverTheKeys



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Unsettling, Yandere Yoosung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostingOverTheKeys/pseuds/GhostingOverTheKeys
Summary: We ran the tests. If we keep that part of you, people will be angry and scared. We’ll keep a little bit of it, it raises your chances .7%. This is better. It takes you to a full 1% chance of being chosen and saved. We modified you a bit. It is better if you are the cousin of Rika but we want you to have adored her. We are adding the memories… We will keep the disdain towards V. This is good. Now, Kim Yoosung, it is time for you to sleep. This will be a great opportunity for you.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. The Algorithm

“We ran the tests. If we keep that part of you, people will be angry and scared. We’ll keep a little bit of it, it raises your chances .7%. This is better. It takes you to a full 1% chance of being chosen and saved. We modified you a bit. It is better if you are the cousin of Rika but we want you to have adored her. We are adding the memories… We will keep the disdain towards V. This is good. Now, Kim Yoosung, it is time for you to sleep. This will be a great opportunity for you.” 

**~*~**

He slowly opened his eyes. He was inside a small apartment with his desk pushed into the corner, covered with books and a nice computer. There were LOLOL figurines on the top of his shelf. With a sigh he rubbed his face and looked down at his clothing. Bright colors, soft and inviting looking. He didn’t remember putting this on last night, nor did he remember going home. He looked at his hands and noticed small scars. Where did these come from? Wait… what _was_ he doing yesterday? His memory was completely blank. He heard a phone ringing in the other room. Getting out of bed felt harder than it should have. Every ounce of him felt like lead.

“H…Hello?” He looked around a bit confused. This didn’t feel like his apartment. Nothing looked right.

“Hi.” A familiar voice spoke. It was Seven. He knew Seven. “I just woke up and tried to call the others. They’re probably still asleep.”

“What?...” Yoosung rubbed his face. “…Did we reset?”

“Oh. You… uhm. You don’t remember?” He could hear Seven fiddling with something.

Yoosung suddenly felt a wave of nausea. “Urk!” He gripped his neck and covered his mouth. His phone clattered loudly on the floor.

“Sorry! I didn’t know!” He heard Seven yelling. “Sorry! I thought you got all your memories!”

Yoosung coughed up bile and shook his head. Something felt very off. He remembered… the player was a woman. Yes? And she… she liked Seven. But she was doing something to him…. Something bad happened. But what?

“How badly did we have to reset?” Yoosung spat out more sick. “I… I feel awful!”

“It was… um it was _bad_. I don’t really remember it all myself. Do you remember the last participants?”

Yoosung thought for a moment. Did he? He closed his eyes and remembered a few faces. One in particular made him rush to the toilet and purge. Vile people. They were vile and mean people. He came back after cleaning his mouth. He picked up his phone and cleaned up his floor. “Yeah.”

Seven chuckled nervously. “Y-Yeah. I think this time will be different.”

“Will the Algorithm let us remember the others?”

“No. I’m sure by the time they enter this place we’ll have forgotten about the others. I just uh…”

Yoosung suddenly remembered. The last person was god awful to Seven. They played with his emotions as if he meant nothing. Why? Was it because they could reset? How does one even do that? He and the others couldn’t do that. “I feel odd.” He patted his clothing. “Nothing feels like it’s mine.”

Seven coughed. “…Weird.”

“I’m not sure about doing this again. The last participants were duds. And we all got hurt in the process…”

“Let’s…” Seven sighed. “Let’s just stay optimistic. Okay?”

Yoosung nodded, though he wasn’t particularly happy about it. He drummed his fingers on the table. “I can’t see anything outside the window.”

“Neither can I. I think the Algorithm is still building some places. I was told Its going to make some big changes. The world is expanding.”

“It’s so dark out there…”

“I know. I kind of like looking out there. You can’t see anything. You can’t even walk out into it. You’ll just fall.”

Yoosung opened his window. He couldn’t feel anything. Stagnant, it was stagnant. It was like a mass with no gravity. “You tried it?”

“Yeah, I kept falling for what felt like forever.” He coughed again. “It was um… it was… lonely…. Oh! Jumin is calling me. I better check up on him.”

Yoosung said nothing and hung up. The Algorithm was expanding? What is It going to make this time? If only he could remember everything, but his mind only focused on the faces of the last participants. He rested his arms on the windowsill and stared out into the abyss. Nothing felt right. It was as if the body he was in wasn’t his.

He glanced at his door and sighed. Was the void encapsulating everything? Surely the Algorithm didn’t have to change that much. He walked to his front door and slowly opened it. A feeling of warmth covered his body. He hesitated, he would fall right? He stepped his foot out into the void. A light _tmp _reverberated on his shoe. He took another step. Then another. And another. What is happe–

**~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~**

> ** Yoosung**★**:** I failed my midterms fml!
> 
> **707:** Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA
> 
> **Yoosung**★**:** I’m still on the list?! + _ +
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Yes.
> 
> **707:** Nice~ Can’t believe u get to work straight after college lol  
**707:** In this day and age!
> 
> **ZEN:** Lame. It’s nepotism
> 
> **Jumin Han:** It’s called recruitment actually.
> 
> **ZEN:** It’s giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Whatever. I couldn’t care less what you say.

Yoosung looked up. Weird, this feels like déjà vu. Has he had this conversation before? Something told him that he needed to look at the ID logs. He narrowed his eyes as he read over the names. His pulse suddenly spiked. 

> **Jumin Han:** It’s nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren’t of any help.
> 
> **Yoosung**★**:** !!?!>FNL!>?  
**Yoosung**★**:** There’s someone here!!!
> 
> **ZEN:** ???
> 
> **Yoosung**★**:** I see a new icon!!! 
> 
> **707:** Whoah! I see it too!  
**707**: Good eye!
> 
> **ZEN:** What the heck?! There’s someone here!?

He felt a sudden rush of fear. He felt as if this intruder was someone not to be trusted. He looked around his room and narrowed his eyes. “This… is my room right?” He haphazardly dropped his phone and began walking around. He reached for the window and opened it. Cold air hit his face. He reached his arm out and felt a bug brush past his fingertips. This was real.

He looked back at his door. Come to think of it, he didn’t really remember coming home today. He had said he’d taken a midterm but when did he do that? Yoosung reached for the doorknob. Anxiously, he flung the door open and squeezed his eyes shut. He opened them slowly as cold air brushed against his skin. Outside was an open-air hallway. He could see another student smoking and talking on the phone. He stepped out and looked around. _Do I live here?_ “Ugh!” He gripped the balcony railing and nearly collapsed. His vision blurred for a moment. With a loud gasp for air, he straightened up and looked around. “Mmm… what am I doing outside?” He walked back into his apartment and rubbed his head.

His phone buzzed wildly driving his attention back to his room. He bent over and froze as he saw the chat log.

This person was in Rika’s apartment…

His heart started to speed up wildly.

“!?... A-Ah!” His brain suddenly clicked. “R-Rika’s apartment!?”

He began typing wildly – a sliver of him was confused as to why – and asked questions. They answered and something in him was feeling odd. His heart was still racing but his face felt a little hot. He didn’t get it. Why? Still, as they talked more and more he began to feel excited. V said that they could join the RFA. This was good news!

“We can live out Rika’s legacy!” He exclaimed happily to himself. “I can’t wait!” His lip twitched. He went into his profile to welcome the new member when again he froze. “Is… this me?” He didn’t remember looking like that, his eyes were never purple... He felt a dizzy spell and laughed before sitting at his desk. “…Of course it is.” He rubbed his temple and chuckled as he scrolled through his phone.

The new member seemed so nice. They seemed like they would be a great friend! He couldn’t wait to talk to them more. 


	2. Remains of Coding

**Day 1: Morning**

Yoosung concentrated hard as he tried to make himself a hearty omelet. He had classes again today and last time he was just so hungry he couldn’t be bothered to study. He looked at his phone and felt his heart warm at the sight of their icon.

> **Yoosung**★**:** Good morning!
> 
> ***: Morning! Whatchya doing?
> 
> **Yoosung**★**:** Heh making breakfast~  
**Yoosung****★****:** (✿◠‿◠)  
**Yoosung**★**:** Well… trying to at least;;;  
**Yoosung**★**:** Did you eat yet?
> 
> ***: Not yet.  
***: This apartment doesn’t have anything so I’m going to go shopping.
> 
> **Yoosung****★****:** Were you comfortable there?  
**Yoosung**★**:** I hope everything was to your liking.
> 
> *** : Yes! Thank you very much Yoosung.

He blushed.

> **Yoosung**★**:** No problem!  
**Yoosung**★**:** Do you like cooking?
> 
> ***: I’m pretty okay at it :)
> 
> **Yoosung**★**:** Me too!  
**Yoosung**★**:** I know the saying is that a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach but I feel like that applies to everyone.  
**Yoosung**★**:** Maybe… one day I could make you something!  
**Yoosung**★**:** It’d be fun to have a cooking contest at the party  
**Yoosung**★: But I guess that’s a little childish. Plus it’d be weird lolol
> 
> >>ZEN has entered the chatroom<<

Yoosung clicked his tongue.

> ***: Zenny! Hello~~
> 
> **ZEN:** Lol! Thank you so much!  
**ZEN:** Your hello’s brighten up my day!  
**Yoosung**★**:** Hi zen
> 
> **ZEN:** Hey!  
**ZEN:** A cooking contest?  
**ZEN:** I’d rather have a singing contest.
> 
> ***: You can sing Zen?
> 
> **ZEN:** Oh! Yes I can~  
**ZEN: **Would you like to hear?
> 
> ***: A private concert? Hehe that’d be fun

Yoosung put his phone down and rubbed his jaw. 

“…”

He stared at his burning omelet. Without thinking, he stabbed his fork into the meal and smirked as the rice inside spilled out. He gasped and the fork clattered to the floor. “W-what the heck?! Heh…heh…heh. That was silly of me…” He felt panic creep up his neck. Why did that… make him feel a little happy?

He picked up his phone. The two of them had already left. It seemed they were wondering where Yoosung was but he never replied. “Damn.” He mumbled before turning off the stove. He tossed the meal into the garbage and looked at the time. He was already running late.

**~*~**

In his Business 101 class, Yoosung absentmindedly dragged his pen along his notebook. He looked over at his phone and noticed they were on. Like a moth to a flame, he joined in as well.

> **Yoosung**★**:** It’s weird that Zen always complains about being single  
**Yoosung**★**:** Meanwhile some of us can’t get a girlfriend.
> 
> ***: O rly
> 
> **Yoosung**★**:** Haa… yeah…  
**Yoosung**★**:** Have u been in a relationship before?
> 
> ***: ya
> 
> **Yoosung**★**:** Oh!  
**Yoosung**★**: **Heh they seem a little complicated sometimes.
> 
> ***: u wanna go on a date or smthin?
> 
> **Yoosung**★: Wha!?

Yoosung flinched and blushed again.

> **Yoosung**★**:** Haha;;  
**Yoosung**★**: **That would be fun I think :D  
**Yoosung**★**:** We can have some fried chicken lol
> 
> *** : sounds kewl
> 
> **Yoosung**★**:** Kewl!!! Lol!  
**Yoosung**★**:** Heh thanks for being so nice.  
**Yoosung**★**:** Oh I have to listen to the class...
> 
> *** : lol don’t slack off
> 
> **Yoosung**★**:** of course not!  
**Yoosung**★**:** tho…  
**Yoosung**★**:** College sucks…

He logged off and quietly wrote on his notepad. Going on a date… that sounded nice. _They won’t follow through. Especially because you’ll never see them until you have that party. _He blinked slowly. Yes… he had to wait… _Waiting leads nowhere. Perhaps we should do a little investigating. Seven’s doing it, why can’t you? _True, but he wasn’t Seven. _So what? Who said innocent you can’t do some work? _Innocent? _ That’s what you are. **Right? **_Is that all I am? _Let’s be an innocent little detective. Come on~ let’s start investigating too. Text them. Ask them what the day is like for them. _

He opened his weather app and noticed it was supposed to rain later. He used this as an excuse.

> **You:** Make sure you take an umbrella out. It’s supposed to rain later today.
> 
> ** From ***:** Not for me. We must be in different areas.

Well that didn’t really narrow things down. But it did confirm that they aren’t in his city. He tapped his pen and smiled. Something about this felt… fun. Truthfully, he was just being helpful. If he found them then it’d make everything quicker. He could personally make sure that they were safe enough to join the group. Still, it wasn’t like he doubted them. He was just helping.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

“Hey!” Some guy ran up to Yoosung. “I’m a representative of the Coffee Club! We’re recruiting right now and would love to have new members!” He handed him a flyer.

“Oh? U-Um sure.”

“You’ll join!?”

“It would be fun to try.”

The man thanked him mercifully and ran off to the next group he spotted. Yoosung stared at the flyer and pinched his brow.  
_Good work today Yoosung,_ a woman walked up to him. He glanced out the window and spotted her,_ come by tomorrow when you- Yoosung? Where are you going?!  
_“Ugh…” He shook his head. What was that? He looked up at the sky and narrowed his eyes. This is… real. Right?

Something is wrong with Kim Yoosung. However, the new member is whole-heartedly setting their sights on Ryu Hyun. We should not interfere. Updating his memories may cause an error. Let us leave him be. The new personality traits make his threat level at 1.8%. Choi Saeyoung is trying to hack into the system. Get Kim Jihyun in the server, and give Choi Saeyoung a task. His threat levels is at 14%. Han Jumin is-

_The system is watching; do not make a single mistake. They see all. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are shorter than what I normally write. Did I say that the last time?


	3. The Glitch Persists

It was strange to feel like you were in some sort of new reality. Yoosung leaned his head against his hand as he stared out the bus window. Friends of his talked quietly showing each other memes on their phones. He glanced over at them, something felt off. When he looked at them he didn’t really feel anything towards them. Also… their faces… it felt as if there was nothing to them. Blank slates. He looked at everyone in the room.

“Faceless. Useless.” He muttered. The friends didn’t even react. “Who are you?” He turned to one.

They stared at him for a long moment before laughing. “So tired you can’t even remember us? Dude come on.”

Yoosung winced and pinched his brow. “Ow…” A horrible headache suddenly hit. It felt like it was encasing his entire brain. He rubbed his temples and then laughed. “I guess I am tired. Sorry Hyung!”

**~*~**

Yoosung stepped into his apartment and sighed. “Man…” Today had certainly been weird. Maybe that midterm really messed him up? He _had_ failed it. With a hum he made himself a sandwich and opened his phone. There they were… He quickly logged on.

> **Yoosung****★****:** Hiya!
> 
> ***: hey
> 
> **Yoosung****★****:** I’m excited, I got a flyer from the coffee club to join their group  
**Yoosung****★****:** I said yes without really thinking   
**Yoosung****★****:** but the more I thought about it the more excited I became.   
**Yoosung****★****:** I’ll share with everyone on what I learn
> 
> ***: nice  
***: ur cool too
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Am I?   
**Yoosung****★****:** Heheh thank you ^///^  
**Yoosung****★****:** What have you been up too?
> 
> ** ***:** talking with Zen  
** ***:** I find him interesting
> 
> **Yoosung****★****:** haha he is  
**Yoosung****★****:** He’s got the looks and talent   
**Yoosung****★****:** lol I’m jealous
> 
> ** ***:** so far he’s been nice.
> 
> **Yoosung****★****:** Yeah, he’s a good friend.

He put his phone down and sighed. _Too late, wah wah. _Too late for what though?

> **Yoosung****★****:** So how has your day been?
> 
> ** ***:** Pretty good  
** ***:** just been going through party stuff
> 
> **Yoosung****★****:** Oh! I can send some stuff
> 
> ** ***:** thx but im tired.   
** ***:** theres honestly a lot
> 
> **Yoosung****★****:** That’s true.
> 
> ** ***:** I’m gonna go to deli  
** ***:** im happy cuz theres 1 nearby  
** ***:** bye

_So off putting. _They logged off before he could even say goodbye. Something about this irked him. Rain started to pound against the window. He glanced at his computer and took a seat.

_Google: weather channel local_

He clicked on the video. There were five locations that weren’t being hit by the rain. He narrowed his eyes. Seven lived near him, the area he was in had spotty showers. “Mmm two cities around him are sunny.” His theory was, if Seven could monitor them then that meant they were more closer to him rather than Yoosung was. And if this apartment was Rika’s, and her house used to be here… “Mmhmm… that could narrow it down to one town.” He looked up apartments in the area. “Damn. That’s a lot.” He tried to narrow it down by looking for local deli’s. “Tsk.” It didn’t help much. From at least 30 apartment complexes was now reduced to 13.

Before he could search more a deafening crack of thunder exploded in the sky. The power completely shut off leaving him in the dark. Yoosung glanced over at the window. He stared at the rain for a long moment before getting up and opening the window. The freezing water hit his face like a knife slicing through skin. He reached his hand out and felt another horrible headache piercing through him. The room spun and the water continued its harsh attack. Yoosung felt his body slump to the floor and then…

It was dark.

Silent.

Warm.

Irritating.

_Again with these stupid excuses. I’m tired of you doing this to us. _

_I! I’m sorry! It said I could! It did! _

_You’re just playing a game. A sick game. Giving false hope. _

_Hey! HEEEEY! STOP HIM! HELLO!? RESET!! RESET!!! _

_They won’t hear you. They can’t. And I will make sure you can never be heard again…   
He could not see anything. A blur, shapes growing and shrinking, spinning and tilting. The thing in front of him moves wildly for just a moment and then it stops. There is no real noise just a feeling of static that gets louder and softer like a heartbeat. His body feels like the static. It starts at his hands and slowly encases his body consuming him. _

**~*~**

“Hmmm.” Yoosung slowly opens his eyes and stretches. His joints give a satisfying pop. “Man… what time is it?” He reaches for his phone and yawns. “Three? Guess I overslept.” He shrugged. It was just another class anyways. “Too late to go now.” Why waste this great feeling on annoying classes? He sighs and gets on his computer, LOLOL is already open. With blurry eyes, he closes his blinds barely noticing the gentle drizzle of rain. He puts on his headset and yawns again before logging into his guild.

Before he clicks past the menu he thinks of them. Are they on?

> **Yoosung****★****:** Hiya! How’s your day been so far?
> 
> ** ***:** Good, still no Zen?
> 
> **Yoosung****★****:** He’s probably busy right now  
**Yoosung****★****:** Heh you sure like him
> 
> ** ***:** Yeah,   
** ***:** what r u up to?
> 
> **Yoosung****★****:** Playing LOLOL
> 
> ** ***:** oh that game jaehee told me about?   
** ***:** they said u rly like it
> 
> **Yoosung****★****:** I do it’s a lot of fun.   
**Yoosung****★****:** Have you ever played?
> 
> ** ***:** nah
> 
> **Yoosung****★****:** You should try it once one day  
**Yoosung****★****:** I can show you it ^_^
> 
> ** ***:** thx but mmos rn’t rly my thing
> 
> **Yoosung****★****:** I understand  
**Yoosung****★****:** Do you play any other games?
> 
> ** ***:** not rly  
** ***:** just phone games
> 
> **Yoosung****★****:** Those are great too!   
**Yoosung****★****:** Any type of gaming is all valid  
**Yoosung****★****:** there’s no such thing as true gamer lol
> 
> ** ***:** heh ya  
** ***:** glad 2 know ur not an asshole about it  
** ***:** like some r
> 
> **Yoosung****★****:** Of course not, it’s not like there’s a rule.   
**Yoosung****★****:** So how’s the RFA been so far?
> 
> ** ***:** good, getting used to things.
> 
> ZEN has joined the chatroom
> 
> **ZEN:** I’m so glad my sweet royalty of mystery.
> 
> ** ***:** Hi Zenny! What’s up?
> 
> **ZEN:** I just finished a workout
> 
> ** ***:** Ooo~ do you have pictures?
> 
> **ZEN:** of course!   
**ZEN:** Would you like to see?   
**ZEN:** it’s great motivation for everyone  
**ZEN:** Staying healthy is important.
> 
> ** ***:** I’m not really in shape…
> 
> **ZEN:** It’s not about being in shape.  
**ZEN:** It’s about you being happy and healthy.   
**ZEN:** If you’re happy with yourself and feel healthy in your heart  
**ZEN:** Then that’s all that matters.
> 
> ** ***:** ^///^   
*****: **Thank you Zen!
> 
> **ZEN:** Of course~  
**ZEN:** What about you Yoosung? Are you healthy?
> 
> **Yoosung****★****:** Uh well  
**Yoosung****★****:** I can run for a good three minutes;;;
> 
> **ZEN:** well are you happy?
> 
> **Yoosung****★****:** Sure, I guess
> 
> **ZEN:** both of you!   
**ZEN:** You gotta take care of yourselves.   
**ZEN:** The royal mystery, you have to be healthy for the party.
> 
> ** ***:** I most definitely will!
> 
> **ZEN:** And you too Yoosung!   
**ZEN:** get off that game and get a girlfriend.
> 
> **Yoosung****★****:** What’s your excuse?
> 
> **ZEN:** Lmao  
ZEN: I’m busy doing the play
> 
> **Yoosung****★****:** I’m busy juggling school
> 
> **ZEN:** well that’s good I guess  
**ZEN:** A go-getter!
> 
> **Yoosung****★****:** Heh;;;
> 
> **ZEN:** Lolol it’s good!   
**ZEN:** There’s a guy at my studio who reminds me of you  
**ZEN:** He’s like a little Chihuahua  
**ZEN:** small but mighty!  
**ZEN:** Oh shoot,   
**ZEN:** the director is calling.
> 
> ** ***:** Oh! You better answer!
> 
> **ZEN:** Yeah!   
**ZEN:** Okay! Goodbye you two!
> 
> ** ***:** Bye!
> 
> **ZEN:** ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> ZEN has left the chatroom 
> 
> **Yoosung****★****:** Must be hard to be
> 
> ** ***:** im gonna go to  
** ***:** l8ter
> 
> *** has left the chatroom
> 
> **Yoosung****★****:** an actor with   
**Yoosung****★****:** Okay bye!
> 
> [First N@m* (#$t Name has 4#*er*( room
> 
> **Unknown:** Alea iacta est
> 
> **Yoosung****★****:** What?   
**Yoosung****★****:** who are you!?
> 
> **Unknown:** Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo  
**Unknown:** Aut viam inveniam aut faciam  
**Unknown:** Dulce periculum  
**Unknown:** d0n3 let 7h3m see!
> 
> *#098#*FJ GSD()_UT room
> 
> **Yoosung****★****:** …   
**Yoosung****★****:** Nullum magnum ingenium sine mixture dementia fuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i've been keeping these chapters short since i'm also posting this on my tumblr : zackandghostie . The thing is I usually post long chapters. The shortness is made for those who want a quick read when scrolling. Here's my question: would you guys like longer chapters here? This would include more details and longer scenes. Or would you rather it be kept short like this? 
> 
> Latin phrases in order:   
U: The die is cast  
U: If I cannot move Heaven, I will raise Hell  
U: I will either find a way or make one  
U: Danger is sweet  
YS: There has been no great wisdom without an element of madness


End file.
